When playing an audio content including multiple channel signals, for example, an Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-H 3D Audio and Dolby Atmos, and multiple object signals, object signal control information generated based on a number of speakers, a speaker array environment, and a position of a speaker, or rendering information may be adequately converted and thus, the audio content may be adequately played in accordance with an intention of a manufacturer.
However, in a case of channel signals arranged in a group in a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional space, a function of processing the channel signals, as a whole, may be necessary.